1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion element having a contact electrode for a photoelectric conversion portions and a method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a photoelectric conversion element with the plurality of photoelectric conversion portions on the same substrate and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, different kinds of apparatuses such as an optical disc device, a laser beam printer, a duplicator using a laser diode, LD, have been developed. In recent years, more rapidity and higher performance are demanded for an operation provided by each of those devices. To satisfy such a demand, the use of the plurality of laser beams has been considered as one method. For example, simultaneous reading of the plurality of tracks by using the plurality of laser beams easily increase the reading speed in an optical disc device. Thus, the development of an LD, or a multi-beam laser, is demanded which can inject the plurality of laser beams simultaneously.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show the disassembled construction of a conventional multi-beam laser. FIG. 1 shows a multi-beam laser with two laser beams.
FIG. 2 shows a multi-beam laser with four laser beams. These multi-beam laser have the plurality of laser oscillators 110 on the same substrate 111. Each of those electrode 117 is electrically connected to each contact electrode 131 formed on a base 132 with each wiring 133 in between, respectively. Increase in the number of laser beams requires narrower space between each laser beam. For example, suppose the space between two laser beams is 60 .mu.m. Then, if the number of laser beams are four, the space between each laser beam will be 20 .mu.m. In this way, as the number of laser beams increases, the space S.sub.1 between each laser oscillator 110 becomes narrower.